Handlebars for bicycles have been made in different shapes for different types of bicycles, with each type of handlebar having major disadvantages. For racing bicycles, there are turned down handlebars on which the rider has to support his upper body with his arms when riding in a low (racing position, which position is tiring when used for long periods. Upright handlebars give the rider only one hand position, which is tiring when used on long rides.